


Bosslady *finger guns*

by Hawke



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Jon is MTF trans, LGBTQIA+, No beta we kayak like Tim, Transgender, Transgender Jon, non-name changing trans journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke/pseuds/Hawke
Summary: "Jon’s never felt especially masculine, but he’s always just assumed he was cis. Suddenly, he not so sure any more. He tries talking to some people about it" - Prompt https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=570980#cmt570980Snippets/scenes of Jon coming out, talking to some people, and having a Good Time For Herself.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rusty Kink





	1. Ducks?

**Author's Note:**

> Some general fic CW's and comments at the end. 
> 
> Also, updates are gonna be 'whenever the vibes occur'. I've got a few ideas in my head, but we'll see where we go. 
> 
> (if i post chapters that occur before other ones, which i probs will, i will note the posting order for chapters in the chapter title)

(prior to this, Jon has already spoken to everyone about maybe being trans. So everyone knows he is considering it, but he has not yet made a decision. Jon gets overwhelmed and leaves the archives, and Daisy follows him to be supportive. They end up at a park bench feeding ducks.)

"What if I'm wrong? What if I change my pronouns and my name and everything and then realise that I'm not transgender?"

Daisy knocked her shoulder into Jon's playfully, almost knocking him off the bench. 

"Then you'll have done some great soul searching."

Jon scowled, "Daisy..."

"It's fine Jon," Daisy laughed, "you're allowed to try something out and then change your mind. There are some irreversible choices when transitioning, but you can always try out female pronouns, a more feminine look, a new name, anything your comfortable with, and then change your mind later."

Daisy threw another handful of birdseed, and the ducks all shoved each other out the way to peck it up. 

"I know its not the same, but I spent a lot of time finding my own identity as a butch lesbian. Some things i knew from the start, some things i tried out and ultimately discarded. I've known trans people who were confident and certain, medically transitioning as soon as they socially transitioned, and I've know trans people who trying things out before continuing."

Daisy turned back to Jon, looking him in the eyes, "and if you never want to medically transition, or you want to do some things and not others, that's completely fine. It doesn't make you any less valid, and it won't make any of us respect you any less."

Jon grinned, "thanks Daisy. I really appreciate your help." He snagged some birdseed and threw it out to the ducks, some of it hitting them on the heads and causing a cascade of duck-on-duck pecking. "I'll have a think and let you know."

"Sounds good. We should get back to work, the boss is a bit of an ass." 

Jon laughed, and held the bag for Daisy to throw the last of the seed at the ducks before they headed back.


	2. Care reacts only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immediatly posts a second chaper

Archives Anonymous:

Stoked: if mel distracts him well enough, it'll be fine

Stoked: i only need like

Stoked: 2 min @ most

ACAB2: be it on your head stoker

DogPerson: i can help distract him i reckon

MarquisDeAllDaKnives: ya between me + daisy we'll be sweet

 _Bossman changed his name to Bosslady_  
(Stoked reacted with a thumbs up. Gertrude'sNo1Pick and MrTea reacted with a heart. ACAB2, DogPerson, and MaquisDeAllDaKnives reacted with a rainbow flag)

Stoked: oooHHHH

 _Bosslady changed her pronouns to she/her_  
(Stoked, ACAB2, DogPerson, MaquisDeAllDaKnives, Gertrude'sNo1Pick, and MrTea reacted with a rainbow flag)

Stoked: OOoooHHhh

Stoked: hell yeah boss lady!

Bosslady: Thank you for your enthusiasm, Tim. I appreciate your support. 

Stoked: u go it maam

Stoked: new name or nah?

Bosslady: At this stage, I will still be going by Jon. I know it is a traditionally male name, but I do like it and have no negative feelings when using it or having others use it. 

Bosslady: Let me know if this is an issue.   
(Stoked reacted with a thumbs down)

Stoked: ima gonna punch anyone with issues bosslady

Stoked: you keep us updated

Bosslady: Thank you, Tim.

Stoked: now if you dont mind, we were in the middle of planning how to get all these googley eyes in eliases office.

**Author's Note:**

> CW/comments for the fic as a whole:
> 
> (theres some mild, mild internalised transphobia around 'what if i'm wrong about being trans', but its just around Jon questioning his own gender identity. Also a bit of Jon being worried about being not accepted, but i think thats just jon being a character who needs to overthink everything)
> 
> Also, i am pulling a lot of this from my experiences as a trans man, which means that i'm gonna score better on trans feelings than im going to score on trans woman feelings. I also decided to use he/him for Jon until he decided on her new pronouns. Also also decided to have her not change her name, for many reasons that mostly boil down to ease of writing (and i hate the name Joan, and i refuse to use Jane or Jean because theyre both a relatives name, and i couldnt think of anything else. For readabilities sake, i didnt want to change it too much from her original name). Some trans people change their names, and thats cool. Some trans people dont change their names, and thats cool. Some trans people medically transition, some socially transition, and some cant or dont do either. #transliberationnow all trans experiences as valid.


End file.
